


A Voz dela

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mya sabia que ela devia estar irritada com aquilo





	A Voz dela

Mya sabia que ela devia estar irritada com aquilo, ela tivera muitos problemas com vizinhos barulhentos antes, e em geral ela realmente apreciava o silêncio para se concentrar, então logicamente o hábito de Sansa de ficar cantando no quarto ao lado devia incomodá-la. Mas para a sua surpresa isso não aconteceu.

Talvez fosse porque Sansa falava tão pouco em geral, apenas quando era absolutamente necessário e toda vez que começava a ficar mais pessoal ela desconversava, o que levara Randa que vivia no final do corredor a fazer algumas piadas sobre ela ser secretamente espiã ou matadora para a máfia.

Ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque ao contrario da maior parte dos vizinhos barulhentos que Mya tivera no passado Sansa tinha uma boa voz, leve, bem afinada e triste, sempre tristes as letras das canções que passavam por seus lábios. Na verdade quando ela começava a cantar a noite Mya estava começando a ver isso como um sinal que ela provavelmente devia se deitar e dormir. E era isso que ela fazia, apagava as luzes, ia para debaixo das cobertas, escutava e deixava que a doce melodia a levasse para o mundo dos sonhos.


End file.
